


You Can't Start A Fire Without A Spark

by mollyn2091



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Mutual Pining, angsty fluff, bed sharing, brief mentions of vomit but nothing graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyn2091/pseuds/mollyn2091
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex slammed the notebook closed as if he had opened Pandora's box. It wasn’t like him to snoop, but, this was about him, so it wasn't so bad right? </p>
<p>Or, In which Dex is on Nursey Patrol and finds a poem, also, cuddles and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Start A Fire Without A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic!!! title is from Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

“But  _ Dexyyyyyyyyyyy!”  _ Nursey whined.

“Nursey, we have to get you back to your dorm, now  _ c’mon,” _ Dex urged.

Dex was in the midst of practically dragging Nursey across the Haus to get him back home. He would have been less insistent on leaving if Nursey hadn’t just interrupted a game of beer pong, ruining poor Lardo’s perfect shot.

 

Why did he alway have to be put on Nursey Patrol anyways? He knew why, of course, it was because he had to “take care of his fellow D-man”, but he and Nursey weren’t Ransom and Holster. They fought while Ransom and Holster cuddled. As much as Dex hoped that they would become as close as Ransom and Holster, he knew it would never happen. Dex was too hot while Nursey was too cool. Sure, they had brief lapses of friendship, but they were never meant to last. Even so, he was stuck taking Nursey home. 

 

***

 

“Dex,” Nursey slurred as he poked at Dex’s freckles “you have sooo many freckles, like, I bet you have more freckles than stars in the sky.”

Dex rolled his eyes “You do?”

“Uh-huh,” Nursey said with an outlandish look in his eyes.

“How do you know?”

“What?” Nursey looked up from Dex’s arm, clearly not following the conversation.

“Nevermind.” Dex said as he rolled his eyes. He could not believe this boy.  _ Maybe I have a shot after all,  _ Dex thought.  _ But who am I kidding? If he wasn't drunk off his ass he would hate my guts. _

“Ya know,” Nursey’s voice interrupted Dex’s thoughts “I don’t like this ‘Nursey Patrol’ I mean at least tequila loves me for who I am.” 

Dex laughed “Well I mean it’s not really your choice is it?”

“No, but ya know what?”

“Hm?”

“I like having you on Nursey Patrol.”

“And why is that?” Dex responded a flush coming to his cheeks.

“Cuz I get to spend time with you, and I don't have to act like I hate you.”

_ He can’t mean that, _ Dex thought.  _ But, drunken words are sober thoughts. _

“You don't hate me?” Dex asked.

“Nope, but I know you hate me so I'll keep it up.”

 

_ Nursey is dead wrong.  _ Dex thought. But to hell if Dex was going to say anything about it, Nursey didn’t know what he’s saying, sure thing he wouldn't remember tomorrow either. Dex decided to keep his mouth shut. But he wondered, god, did he wonder. Wondered if Nursey thinks these things while he's stone cold sober. Wondered if those thoughts keep him up like they keep Dex up. He wondered if Nursey would pass off this conversation as him being drunk if Dex mentioned it. Would it be honest? He slipped out of his wondering when he felt the absence of Nursey’s arm on his shoulder, and the sound of gagging coming from Nursey. 

“Ok, we have to get you home asap.” Dex said in an irritated tone.

Nursey nods, feeling queasy.

 

They resumed their journey back to the dorms, allowing Dex to slip back into his thoughts. Before he knew it they were in the quad and once again Nursey’s arm was absent from his shoulder,  _ Oh great, I've lost him  _ Dex thought as he scanned the quad for Nursey. He found him curled up on a bench. Dex pulled Nursey up as he grumbled.

“C’mon we’re almost there!”

“But the bench is comfy.” Nursey whined

“But I bet you think your bed is comfier.” Dex argued.

“...Yeah.”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

 

Nursey put his head on Dex’s shoulder the rest of the way to the dorms, mumbling about the bench. When they reach their building, Dex was thankful that they lived in the same building, and even more thankful that he had a key to Nursey’s dorm, as he wouldn't be surprised if it was somewhere on the sticky floor of the Haus. He got to Nursey’s dorm and poked him from his half awake state. 

“We’re home.” Dex whispered

And with that Nursey, just… collapsed onto the floor. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Dex sighed as he attempted to pull Nursey up with much protest from Nursey

 

Dex finally got him into an upright position and was able to get Nursey into pajama pants without any major mishaps. He was able to get Nursey to lie on his side, as to prevent him from choking on his own vomit. Dex grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water, set them on Nursey’s desk. As he set them on the desk a poem titled Dex that the journal is open to caught his eye and he suppressed the urge to read. 

 

He was about to leave when he heard Nursey whine. He turned to see Nursey holding up the blanket as to offer space on the bed. Dex reluctantly accepted, he knew he’d regret this in the morning but he’d let himself be reckless, to relish in this, just this once. He borrowed a pair of sweatpants and crawled into bed, making sure to not touch, but the tiny dorm beds were too small for the 6-foot hockey players, and Nursey pulled Dex in towards his chest.

 

”Nursey, I swear to god, if you puke on me, I will hurt you and everything you love.”

“But then you would be hurting yourself.” Nursey said in a soft, gentle tone. 

“You--you don't know what you're saying do you?” Dex sputtered as he felt his entire body go red hot. He couldn’t mean that, could he? 

“Mhm.” Nursery said as he slipped into sleep, leaving Dex alone with his thoughts. His mind was warning him of the hurt this would cause his heart. But his heart hoped for all the signs to lead to the clear conclusion. But his head said that it was just silly lovesick thinking and for once it hoped to be wrong. His heart kept him where he was, and for once his mind let him relish in these moments and silenced itself. He let Nursey’s breaths be a lullaby to him as he was pulled to sleep, safe and secure in Nursey’s arms.

 

***

 

Dex woke up softly and slowly. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Until a body shifted behind him. And then he panicked, suddenly acutely aware that he was in Nursey’s room and Nursey was koalaed around him, not an inch of space separating them. This couldn’t be happening to him. Just as he thought he couldn't be in a worse situation, their conversations from the nights past flashed through his mind. Nursey couldn’t have meant any of that, right? Either way, he was being cuddled by the guy who may or may not hate his guts, and the question killed him. This couldn’t end well. 

 

He attempted to Harry Houdini his way out of Nursey’s grasp but failed when Nursey began to stir behind him. “Mmh, one more minute.” Nursey mumbled in a half-asleep voice. Nursey gripped Dex’s waist tighter, causing Dex to crumble under his touch. If he only knew what he did to Dex. 

 

For once, his head won over his heart and accepted that he will only hurt more the longer he stayed. He had to get out, he didn’t care if he woke Nursey up. He escaped and opened the blinds to wake Nursey up. Nursey groaned and shielded his eyes from the bright morning light. He suddenly went stiff, like his mind was finally catching up.  _ Great. _ Dex thought  _ There is no way he could be remotely interested if that's his sober reaction to us sharing a bed _ Dex wordlessly handed him the aspirin and water. Nursey took it with a mumbled thanks.  _ So we’re back to normal,  _ Dex thought  _ how could I thought that it would be any different? _ Dex glanced back at Nursey to see him fallen back to sleep. Dex took this chance to read the poem that had been itching in the back of his mind like a rash that only gets worse. 

 

_ Dex _

_ He is the Milky Way. _

_ Unreachable, yet ubiquitary _

_ He is complex in the simplest ways _

_ He is so distant in his mind, yet so constantly present. _

 

_ His body is the unbounded sky. _

_ His freckles the stars of the midnight sky, _

_ Forming constellations I may never get to see. _

_ His eyes burn with the passion and fire of the sun ascending into the sky. _

_ His eyes shine like the midday sun as he talks passionately. _

_ His mouth curved into a crescent moon, _

_ A smile I like to think only shines for me _

_ Though I know it cannot be true. _

 

_ Does he know how dangerous he is to me, _

_ Killing me more with even the briefest touch, _

_ Yet I crave to touch him once more. _

_ If I may touch him without a warning, let me know _

_ As for now if I touch without, _

_ I risk never touching again. _

 

Dex slammed the notebook closed as if he had opened Pandora's box. It wasn’t like him to snoop, but, this was about him, so it wasn't so bad right? Even so, he felt guilty, like a child stealing from the cookie jar. He wanted to bring it up but, how do you tell someone “Hey, I definitely just read a poem that you probably wanted no one to see”. Also, it wasn't like the poem was saying that Nursey loved him, though it definitely had that tone, Dex would probably never really know the truth unless he outright asked him, which he would never do in a million years. Dex grabbed his clothes and left.

 

After the incident, they returned to their usual fighting. There wasn’t really a reason to, it was just habit. Anyways, pretending to hate each other was easier than admitting their love. So, they fought. They fought over anything and everything. They never brought up that night because Nursey thought Dex was scared off, and Dex thought Nursey didn’t remember. Nursey was heartbroken and Dex was apprehensive. Then their fights started getting physical, they didn’t mind it. In fact, they craved it. Craved the feeling of skin to skin. Craving to touch by whatever means. They didn't know what hurt more, not being able to touch, or being able to touch but only to end with cuts and bruises.

 

Eventually, their fighting affected the team and Ransom and Holster decided enough is enough. They made Nursey and Dex skate suicides after practice, and then proceed to lock them in, leaving them their phones, snacks, and water bottles. Dex and Nursey skated their suicides in silence and then skated over to the locker room door. 

“Great,” said Dex at the very tip of anger “it’s locked.”

“Here, let me try.” Nursey said pushing Dex aside.

Nursey shook the door handle. The door naturally didn’t budge. They began banging on the door. They heard giggles from the other side.

“C’MON GUYS LET US OUT.” Dex yelled. The giggles increased in volume. Then they heard a soft ping from inside the rink. They found their phones along with snacks and water. They had a text from Ransom and Holster. 

 

_ From: Holster _

_ We will unlock you in 2 hours. If you have any new bruises, this punishment will continue until the bruising stops. _

 

_ To: Holster _

_ At least let us change. _

 

_ From: Ransom _

_ Fine. _

 

The door clicked, and Ransom and Holster appeared in the doorway. They changed in silence, irritated that their captains felt like it was fit punishment. They didn’t say a word until they got changed and out of the locker room. “Alright,” Nursey said with a sigh “let’s just get this over with. I know you don’t want to spend any more time with me than you have to.” Dex had just barely heard that last sentence, but it hurt more than any punch.

“W-what?” Dex managed to stutter.

“I mean it's clear that you hate me.”

“I-” Dex ran his hands through his hair, “I don’t hate you.”

Nursey’s expression softened. “Really?” 

“Really.”

“Well, then why’d we keep fighting. I mean you must’ve remembered that night. Hell, I was drunk and I still remember it!”

“I thought you didn’t remember.” Dex said softly.

“I thought you were scared off!” 

“WHAT?” Dex squawked.

“I had every reason to think that.”

“What reasons?”

“I don’t know? The fact that by the time I had fully awoken you were gone, and it was evident that you had read the poem, the fact that you beat the shit out of me, the fact that you seem as straight as a ruler? Would you like me to go on?”

Dex was stunned, he hadn’t thought he sent any signals. Either way, Dex needed Nursey to know the truth. “Alright,” Dex said with an exasperated sigh. “First off, I’m gay. secondly, I left because when I read the poem I felt guilty, I knew I was invading your privacy. I fought you because I wanted a chance to touch you.” He said the last sentence as if saying it too loudly would set off a bomb

“Then touch me.”

 

Dex let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and jogged over to Nursey even though he was a mere ten feet away and kissed him. It was nothing like either of them had imagined, it was soft and sweet, but it was better than either of them could have imagined. Nursey’s hands were in Dex’s hair, and Dex’s hands were on Nursey’s hips. Dex tasted like a warm cup of cocoa or a cold winter night. Nursey tasted like an ice cream in the middle of the summer. When they kissed it was as though time slowed down and they were the only thing that mattered. They were warm and cool and that was alright. 

 

When they broke apart, they looked at each other for a moment before pulling each other into a hug, weeping tears of joy and relief. They spent the remainder of the two hours crying, cuddling, and kissing. They were interrupted by Lardo. “See, I told you they’d get their shit together.” Lardo said as she accepted ten dollars from Ransom and Holster. In that moment, Dex decided that maybe Nursey Patrol wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on tumblr! my url is bittythesouthernbaker


End file.
